


Afterglow

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The window's open, the curtains fluttering with a breeze that doesn't reach the bed. The sheets are damp with sweat and jizz; the smell of it fills the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



The window's open, the curtains fluttering with a breeze that doesn't reach the bed. The sheets are damp with sweat and jizz; the smell of it fills the room. Ewan's heart is still racing, his limbs heavy, the late-afternoon sun burning a stripe across his back that continues on over Jude's arm, diagonally down across his belly and thigh.

Jude turns on his side, slides one leg over Ewan's. He runs a finger down Ewan's spine, and his touch is so light Ewan can feel the goosepimples form.

"I should go."

"Yeah."

But he's still there when Ewan wakes up.


End file.
